


Your Insanity Is My Sanity (Stein x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Blushing, Comfort, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Magical Tattoos, Male-Female Friendship, Moving Tattoo(s), Near Death, Protectiveness, Soul Bond, Surprise Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein learns the meaning of love by experiencing it himself, & all the repercussions that come with loving someone dearly.</p><p>Adrian just wants to stay sane, & the only way she can do that is by keeping Stein away from the brink of insanity himself; all because she loves him of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More To You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Soul Eater fic :3 I just started Season 3, & haven't finished it yet :/ So I don't know how Maka & them defeat Asura, so I'll be making up the rest from here x3 I hope you enjoy it!

Stein tried his best to relax as his assistant, a girl from the DWMA, handled the other students who were injured during the collecting of kishin souls. The madness that Asura awoken with him was getting harder & harder to control for Stein, he sighed quietly, not knowing she heard. Stein jumped when fingers curled around the screw in his head, turning it without much thought.

"You'll be okay Stein, you're stronger than any madness; no matter how great." She said releasing the screw. His eyes fluttered shut as her fingers lingered, tracing the outer edge of the metal before fully retracting.

"I've never had to resist so much, I'm use to just doing as I please." Stein replied as he shifted in his chair, "Adrian, I can only hope you never have to goes through this..."

"Go through what Professor?" Adrian questioned as she turned around, checking the medicine cabinets for morphine. The glare from the light striking Stein's glasses hid the worry in his eyes from the sixteen year old.

"Madness." Stein said simply. The room fell quiet & Adrian continued looking for the small bottle, finally finding it she turned around, meeting olive green eyes.

"Stein... I know what you're talking about, I'm actually quite mad myself, the madness of Asura is affecting me as much as it you." Adrian admitted softly. Stein looked at her as she filled a syringe with the morphine.

"How are you so calm? Not once have I seen you show one sign of being mad." Stein stated from all his observations. He had always been intrigued by Adrian, but for once he didn't want to dissect the object of his infatuation.

"I remember what I have." She replied injecting the numbing medicine into her arm. Stein watched her remove the needle, & the small, insignificant hole in her arm heal.

He raised a brow indifferently, "What you have?" Adrian nodded with a small smile.

"I have friends, people I love. I am a weapon, a powerful one who can generate a similar weapon just from a tattoo on my wrist." She explained looking at the floor.

"Love? How can someone mad love?" Stein questioned aloud, not really asking for an answer. Adrian chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not as hard as it seems, madness may consume both our hearts; our passion for the unthinkable," she said looking at the ceiling, "But then I think about life, my life, I never had love until I came here. Never felt it, I didn't understand the concept of such an emotion; didn't think it was possible for people like _us_ to love." She met his eyes, "But a person will come along  & you'll feel different about them, that feeling you can't understand because you've never experienced is _love_. Yes, it'll make you do stupid things, but that's its way of reminding you, you're alive. _To live_."

_An old mind in such young girl. She truly is amazing._

"Anything else that helps you keep your sanity?" Adrian picked up on his sharp tone, he was asking if there was someone, not thing.

She nodded, "Indeed, there is someone." Stein was intimidating, yes, but that wasn't going to deter her from speaking her mind. "The answer will baffle you as much as it did me when I realized it." Adrian added as a side thought. Stein had moved from his chair & now towered over her 5'7 frame, watching her intently from behind his spectacles.

"Who?" He asked in his monotone voice. Adrian sighed, looking up at him with mischievous brown eyes.

"You." She breathed, shutting her eyes & leaning slightly into him. Stein looked down at her, eyes widening a fraction of an inch.

"Why?" He asked softly. Adrian smiled.

"You keep me sane because I care about you, a lot. I feel obligated, & for the life of me do not know why, to keep you from giving into the insanity that mingles with your soul daily. Your insanity is what keeps me sane, & I know it doesn't make sense but please just nod, & say okay."

Stein nodded, "Okay." His heart fluttered- fluttered, when she pressed her head into his chest, leaving it there for a moment before removing herself from his personal space.

 _What I feel for you... is this love?_ Stein wondered as she blinked, staring at his chest.

 _I would hope so, but it could be anything at this point. I mean, Asura is alive now & you might just want to dissect my ass._ Stein gasped softly when Adrian's voice flooded his thoughts. He peered down at the grinning girl.

He smiled, _No. I don't think that's it for once_. Adrian lightly hugged him before exiting the nurse's office. This would be a long five days.


	2. Wield A Weapon & Black Blood?

The next day went by quickly, when the bell rung signaling the end of school Adrian had merely yawned in her seat, stretching as she packed her things.

"Hey'yah Adrian!" She perked up at the red headed death scythe, "How yah doing?" Surprisingly, Spirit never once hit on her, he merely treated her like a guy friend, which was great with Adrian.

"Doing well, & you? Have they found the location of Asura yet?" She questioned as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Spirit smiled halfheartedly.

"Yea, he's hiding away is some jungle across the world. Lord Death says we leave in the next four days."

"Wait, _we_?" Spirit nodded,  & Adrian could see the slightest hint of fear in his blue eyes.

"Lord Death wants you & the others to come along, he sees the strength you all posses & thinks it would be for the best if your guys were there to help." He explained tucking his hands into his pockets. Adrian looked at the floor, unsure of how to feel.

"But I have no Meister, what good will a weapon with no Meister be?" She asked searching his eyes for an answer. He smiled & reached out with a hand, rolling up her sleeve with the other, calloused fingers pressing on the ink on her wrist.

"You are a weapon who can wield one of her own. You can somehow generate a scythe from this very tattoo, Death wants you along because of that; he knows you'll be perfect for this battle." Spirit said calmly. "Oh & he wanted you to meet him in his office." He added thoughtfully.

"Do you know about what?" Adrian asked.

Spirit shrugged, "Maybe about Asura? It's honestly the only thing I can think of at this point." He said. Adrian nodded.

"Alright, I better not keep him waiting. I'll talk to yah later Spirit." She hugged him goodbye before sprinting down the hallways to Death's office.

 

* * *

 

"You asked for me Sir?"

"Ah, yes, Adrian, please do come in!"

_How is he so happy? The first generation kishin has been revived._

"Are you feeling alright Sir? I wouldn't expect you to be happy with this situation," Adrian said merely speaking her mind.

"Of course, of course I'm alright! Are you?" Lord Death asked, leaning over into her personal space. She chuckled nervously & lightly pushed the shinigami back.

"Just peachy." She said, "But if I may ask, why am I here?" Lord Death stood up, arms crossed behind his back as he turned around, sighing.

"Do you think you can use a weapon?"

_What kind of question is that?_

"Yes, you know I can materialize a weapon from my own tattoo right?" Adrian didn't mean to answer with a question, but as least she answered.

"That's not what I meant Adrian." Lord Death replied. He still had not turned to face her.

_He, he can't mean a demon weapon like me, can he? He's insane, we won't know what that will do!_

"I know it's insane." Adrian deflated, covering her eyes with her hands, & groaning.

"Oops, sorry Sir I didn't mean to say that out loud." She apologized. Finally, he turned around.

"It's quite alright for you to question it. But if you can wield a weapon like a Meister, then think of how much more powerful you-"

"Lord Death, I will not do something as risky as that, I want neither the weapon or anyone else hurt." She glanced away, "Maybe if there were archives of this happening but there aren't, I will not put anyone in danger because you want more power in order to win. I know this could mean the end of the world, but I won't let anyone get hurt because of me." Adrian said sternly. Lord Death remained quiet for some time & Adrian was waiting for him to blow a gasket, & probably kick her out the school.

"I understand. You may leave now Adrian," he sounded disappointed & Adrian did feel like crap because she denied him, but it was too dangerous to do. "And I suggest you be careful with that black blood." Adrian stopped abruptly, eyes blown wide in shock.

_Ugh, of course he'd know. Lord Death knows just about everything, besides, what's a little black blood gonna do to a scythe like me?_

"I know Sir. I'll be careful." She replied with her head hung low.

 

* * *

 

Stein wheeled over to Adrian as she leaned against the classroom door, an obvious displeased look on her face. He stood & walked the last five feet to her, leaning against the wall.

"What Lord Death want?" Stein asked as he lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before releasing the deadly smoke that soon evaporated into the air between them.

"You asked if I could use another demon weapon, which was an insane idea." Adrian said half telling him the truth. Stein turned to her, eyes narrowing as she curled in on herself.

 _She's lying,_ he easily concluded, _After she told me she loved me, does she still feel the need not to trust me?_ Stein wondered.

"What else is bothering you?" He asked folding his arms loosely across his chest, buy not before brushing her bangs out her face. Adrian felt her cheeks heat up under his touch, & she coughed awkwardly.

"You know how Crona has black blood because of Ragnarok?" Stein nodded, "When we busted down the door to that church to save Maka & Soul, some of Ragnarok's blood may have gotten into my system." Adrian felt the weight on her shoulders disappear, she'd been hiding it from the group so long, she got use to the weight. Now that it was lifted, she felt like she could fly.

 _Thought so. No wonder she almost went batshit when Medusa tried kissing me_. Stein smiled small to himself at the jealousy the witch had awoken in the levelheaded weapon that night.

"There's no removing it from your system you of all people know that." Stein said as she nodded.

"Exactly why I have to be careful when I fight Asura, when we fight Asura together. If I give into my madness, along with the black blood... I won't be able to make it back." Stein's heart clenched, it felt like someone who slowly closing their fist around it.

"The fights in four days, right. We can practice harnessing the blood, well, to the best of our extent the next three days." Stein said with a smirk.

"I may not be a scientist like you Stein, but that's crazy! Black blood is too much of an uncontrollable variable to experiment with!" She said frantically, Stein silenced her with a sharp look.

"Without a Meister you won't have anyone to help pull you back. We can't lose you to the madness, _I_ can't lose you to the madness; you're too original." Stein said.

 _I don't know if he just admitting to loving me back, or if was saying original as in; I-can't-dissect-you-if-you're-blown-to-smithereens._ Adrian furrowed her brows at the thought but quickly replaced it with a blank look.

"We're not harnessing anything together; especially the black blood. We'll fight using the strength we already have, & hopefully win that way." Adrian said before walking off. Stein smiled around his cigarette.

 _You'll use the black blood during the fight. It's inevitable,_ he frowned, _I just hope you can fight it afterwards_. Stein sighed  & turned around, sitting on his chair & rolling back to his desk to grade papers.


	3. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stein is a mad man, yes a good man as well but he is still unstable. I'm not pairing you with him to make you both lose it Adrian, I'm pairing you with him to keep him from falling into the madness wavelengths Asura naturally gives off."

_Three days..._ Adrian sighed  & rested her head in her hand. All she could think about was the fight that they had to win, otherwise the world would be lost. She hadn't left her house, she called in sick, she couldn't just go to class & teach alongside Stein, laugh with Maka & them, & be pestered by Lord Death.

"I can't do this." A knock came from the door & Adrian stood up, opening the door to see- oh look! Lord Death himself.

_Speak of the devil._

"Just because I'm still a reaper doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"Oops, sorry Lord Death. The filter on my mouth has been going along with my sanity." Adrian said, "Please, come in." The shinigami entered the house, taking in the simple manner.

"Lovely home you have here Adrian." Lord Death commented. Adrian smirked & walked past him, pouring two cups of hot tea.

"Thanks. Anyways, must be pretty important if you came to my house." Lord Death set down the tea as Adrian sipped hers.

"What must be important?" She rolled her eyes & set her cup down as well.

"The news. What of it? Must be life threatening."

"This whole situation is life threatening."

"Okay, then what the hell did you want to tell me? I'm done with being nice, just tell me what you want."

"You need a Meister in order to fight."

"Technically I don't, but duh, of course. What part of I am a weapon, do you not understand."

"No need for being so hostile-"

"Are you kidding? You ask me to do something dangerous, then come & bug me. Besides, seems like the only way to get something out of someone at this time is to be hostile; so sue me."

"Okay then, I came to tell you, you'll be the front line of defense along with Spirit, Stein, & I."

"Wait, that's means either you or Stein will be left without a weapon- where's Marie at?"

"She won't be able to handle this fight. She isn't joining us, that's where you come in."

"What the- who am I paired with?"

"Stein."

"... You're putting two insane people, who are slowly losing their minds, with each other, & to top if off, you want us to fight the embodiment of madness itself?! You are freaking nuts!"

"Well Stein can't fight by himself-"

"Correction! He can, his soul force, not to mention his hand to hand skills... And me, I can generate my own weapon from my band around my wrist. We can fight separately, if we fight together... We are sure to lose it."

"I highly doubt it. You're in control of your insanity, like Stein, buy unlike him he doesn't really have the same things as you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have friends, yes he & Spirit are friends as well, he doesn't have ones where he can hang out with a majority, or do things with."

"Stein was never the type to go out & do things anyways. Why now would it affect his hold on his sanity?"

"Because, the madness has never been this strong before. Stein has few things to stop him from not giving in, you on the other hand can think of something at random that will give you a reason to fight it. Everything Stein wants to do is easy for him, all he ever had to do was give in."

"Yet he hasn't, because Stein is a good man."

"Stein is a mad man, yes a good man as well but he is still unstable. I'm not pairing you with him to make you both lose it Adrian, I'm pairing you with him to keep him from falling into the madness wavelengths Asura naturally gives off."

 _This is a horrible idea Lord Death, but it is true; I am the only one who can control Stein_. Adrian huffed  & shut her eyes.

"Please leave." She said in annoyance. He nodded before showing himself the exit, Adrian collapsed on the floor, staring at her hands. "I can do this. I can keep Stein sane, I _will_ keep Stein sane; no matter the cost."


	4. Dear Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then failure isn't an option."

_This can't be happening_... Adrian went sprinting to Stein's office, whipping around a sharp corner only to trip over her own feet  & drop her scythe to the floor with a loud clattering noise.

"So it's true. Asura is here." Stein said hunched over his desk.

 _Great, now he's really starting to feel the affects_. Adrian thought as Stein chuckled to himself.

"Stein, we have to get going. We're the first line before Maka & them, we have to get a move on." She said rushing over to him. Stein looked at her through his silver-gray hair, smiling manically.

"Maka? Such an interesting girl, so smart, imagine what she'd look like opened up." He doubled over laughing before Adrian smacked the crap out of him.

"Cut that out we don't have time for your perverted fantasies! We have the embodiment of madness knocking at our front door! Literally!" She scolded as she tugged him along down at hall.

Stein agreed, "You're right." He muttered as they rushed outside, finding Lord Death fighting the kishin. Spirit stood, eyes watching his Meister fight with such strength.

"Spirit! Update please?" Adrian yelled to him. The red head wiped around at the familiar, he ran meeting Adrian half way with a tight hug.

"You're okay... you're _alive_..." Spirit said weakly, he shaking slightly. She felt the terror in his soul  & hugged him back tightly, inhaling his cologne.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Adrian asked as she pulled away. Spirit gulped & looked at Asura as he broke through Lord Death's shield, sending the reaper flying into a grove of trees.

"The madness made an illusion of you dying... I couldn't take it..." he whispered. Even over the sound of earth being torn up she heard him, & met his watery eyes with shocked ones.

She smirked a second later, "Remember Spirit..." she trailed off, the solid ink band around her wrist began to glow, "I don't die easily." A black staffed scythe with a white & black striped blade appeared in her hand; it looked exactly like the one she was able to transform into.

 _I can't resonate with Stein or else we'll be useless,_ Adrian reminded herself.

She glanced behind her, "Think you can handle the madness Stein?" He smiled at her as he lit another cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke shaped like Death's mask.

"Course." Stein replied as he looked to Spirit. The scythe understood & quickly leapt to Stein, transforming into his weapon form.

"Maka & them are the second defense if we fail to contain, or kill Asura." Spirit spoke up, worry lacing his tone for his daughter's safety. Adrian clenched her teeth & tightened her grip on her scythe.

 _He's right, they'll stand no chance against this opponent,_ she thought, _Hell, I might not be able to either._ Adrian shook the thought from her head.

"Then failure isn't an option." They charged.


	5. Dear Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As long as you're by my side. Then fuck yea I am." She said & intertwined their fingers. Stein studied their hands, feeling his heart flutter as a smile crossed his face.

Adrian had leapt off the rooftop, ready to strike Asura from behind, but the hard sole of a boot connected with her side. She groaned & went spiraling out the air, & into the cobblestone streets of Death City. Weapon bouncing away from her before vanishing in thin air, her ink magically appearing around her wrist once more.

"Ugh, damn, what was that?" She sat up, rubbing her head. "Felt like I've been hit with a freight train." Adrian looked up as a figure blocked the sun from her. She met a pair of calm brown eyes, & a smirk.

 _Giriko_.

"Not you." She hissed in distaste. Giriko smirked down at her.

"Nah uh, Arachne wouldn't much appreciate you hurting Asura." He said as he ran a hand through his spiked hair.

Adrian tumbled backwards, landing on her feet, "I don't care what that eight-legged spider freak would, or would not appreciate." She growled, weapon back in hand as she charged the powerful weapon.

Giriko's eyes flared for a moment, "Don't insult Arachne." He snarled & ran at her. She swiped at his legs only for him to leap upwards, twisting in the air to bring down a leg with a small chainsaw on it. Adrian deflected the sharp teeth of his weapon with the staff of her scythe, baring her teeth at the male enchanter.

"Or what? I'm suppose to be afraid of someone like you? Ha!" He applied more of his weight to her staff, teeth of his chain scraping the scythe & beginning to make it bleed. Adrian flinched back & reached up to hold her upper arm.

"Keep insulting me & I'll show you true fear." He sneered as he pulled back his other leg. The movement went unnoticed as she kept her eyes on his, Giriko was able to plant a kick to Adrian's face. She smashed into a nearby wall, cracking the stones.

Adrian's eyes twitched as she peeled herself off the wall, "Fear?" She threw up her arms, laughing loudly. "The insane don't know fear! Only madness!" Stein pulled his attention away from Asura for a split second at her outburst, & Asura wrapped his elastic skin around the Meister, squeezing him.

 _Hey! Let him go!_ Adrian growled, gripping her weapon as she raced at Giriko. He tossed back his head laughing, expecting another attack but all he got was a sneaker in the face. Adrian using him as a trampoline to fly upwards,  & slice through Asura's appendage that encircled the professor.

"Damn..." she hissed.

_What? It grew back already?!_

Asura turned his attention to her as she landed on a nearby building, scythe aimed for him & a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"Awe, the madness is in you too." He spoke with a smile of serrated teeth, "Fighting you isn't even worth it." Asura said turning his gaze back to an exhausted Death.

"I'm worth fighting! What are you talking about?!" Adrian ran at the kishin, swinging her scythe at him only for him to wrap his extra limbs around it, & herself.

"You dare challenge me?" Asura asked curiously.

"I'm not afraid of you." Adrian snarled, squirming in his iron like hold. The god like being tilted his head to the right, scratching his black & white hair with a hand.

"If fear isn't an emotion you feel... Let's see how my madness suits you. What's your dark secret? What makes you mad?" Adrian choked on her breath as his madness wavelengths hit her full on, her heartbeat quickened & her breathing became erratic as she tried to calm herself. Asura smirked before chucking her back to the ground below, making a huge crater in the ground.

"... Ugh..." She groaned & rolled onto her side, clutching her sides as she trembled violently.

"Is she okay?"

"Adrian!?"

"C'mon, let's get her outta there." She turned to look up, seeing blonde pigtails, white & blue hair, along with black & white striped hair flash around her.

"Guys... Get back..." she muttered weakly. Maka crouched besides her, resting a hand on her arm.

"Adrian, we have to-"

Adrian smacked her hand away, "I said get away!" Maka looked at her in shock, then to the others.

"Hey, we have to get going. We can't leave you here,  you'll die." Tsubaki spoke up, fear very visible in her voice. Adrian rolled onto her back, laughing loudly.

"Go, madness isn't a pretty thing to witness." She said chuckling quietly, "All these years I've fought a battle with myself, & never once thought giving in was an option... But who ever said it was a bad thing to begin with?!" Adrian sat up, throwing back her head in a fit of laughter.

"Oh no," Kid sighed, "she's gone off the deep end. Has anyone seen Spirit or Professor Stein?" They all shook their heads, "Then it's our turn to advance." Adrian watched in horror as they began making their way towards Asura.

 _No... they'll die... it'll be my fault,_ Adrian thought. _No, I won't let them die. I promised to protect them, I'm a weapon with a flexible soul, any of them could be my Meister, & a weapon protects their Meister with their life!_

Adrian stood up, "I- I need to find Stein. We- we must resonate." She jogged quickly around the nearby streets, searching for the silver haired Meister. Adrian abruptly stopped as two figures hit a wall a few feet from her, "Black Star, Kid!?"

Kid spit out a bit of blood, "We're fine. Right Black Star?" Black Star collapsed as he tried to stand, & Tsubaki quickly stabilized him.

"Hell yea! No one can hurt the great Black Star! I just let Asura get the upper hand because I'm to big for him to handle!" Black Star spouted. Adrian smiled & shook her head before looking around.

"Have you seen Stein or Spirit?" She asked panicked.

"Stein is somewhere by the city's fountain, & Spirit is there with him, & my father. My father is too tired to fight anymore, it's up to you & Maka." Kid said through grit teeth.

 

* * *

 

Adrian didn't panic when arms curled around her waist from the shadows, she actually went slack against the body.

_If they wanna steal me, have fun carrying my fat ass!_

"You're not far but okay." It was Stein, "So, heard you were looking for me." He chuckled past his cigarette.

"Yep, now, we have to resonate or winning this fight won't happen. Annnnnnnd the madness has gotten to you, great!" She said as the scientist laughed uncontrollably. Adrian sighed & quickly transformed into her weapon self, Stein easily took hold of her without thought.

"Let's go dissect that kishin!" Stein chuckled before running out of the alley. Adrian sighed as she looked around Stein's soul for him.

_"Ah, there he is!" Adrian floated over to him. Stein was wide awake as this black tar like stuff engulfed him, holding him there._

_"Adrian!" He called out, managing to rip his arm from the madness & reach out to her. She smiled & took hold of his hand._

_"One... two... three!" Adrian tugged with all the strength she could muster, & was able to pull him free. "... Ouch..." Adrian held her nose after her face smacked into Stein's bare chest._

_"Sorry." Stein apologized as he took her hand into his, tracing the patterns on her palm. "Are you ready for this?" He asked looking up. Brown melting into olive green eyes. Adrian inhaled, then exhaled slowly._

_"As long as you're by my side. Then fuck yea I am." She said & intertwined their fingers. Stein studied their hands, feeling his heart flutter as a smile crossed his face._

In that moment of running towards the kishin, Stein snapped back to his right mind, he still had a wicked grin on his face as he gripped his scythe tightly.

"Then lets do this!" Stein chuckled as he raised the scythe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome :)


End file.
